


Machine Loving（机器吸引）

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Roombas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive





	Machine Loving（机器吸引）

1.

利威尔是一个家用智能吸尘器。  
大多数人都管他和他的同类叫做扫地机器人，实际上他也有一个专属的代号叫做Roomba 850，不过他的名字的确是利威尔。  
他成形的第一时刻就被在头上贴了张写着“Levi”的标签。开始的时候他很不喜欢——说真的亲，如果有人往你的脑门上贴一条胶带，你会很舒服？总之利威尔挺不爽。他开始转着他的两个小轮子不满地发出咕噜噜的抱怨声，并试图用自己边上的小刷子扫掉那条糊在他额头上的贴纸。只可惜他的刷子太短了，位置也不太好，不要说贴纸，连他自己的头都摸不到。于是利威尔就那么咕噜噜地在用塑料板围起的实验区里绝望而又焦躁地转了不知多少圈，终于不情不愿地放弃了。  
不过就在他烦闷地转圈圈时，他身边的两个人却高兴得很。利威尔听见这两个研发员击掌相庆，兴奋地叫着：“耶！电量持续了6个小时！利威尔万岁！”  
哦忘了说，利威尔是世界上唯一的一台Roomba 850（至少暂时是），因为他是研发部搞出来的新型号，自他记事起他的大部分时间都是在实验室里度过的，所以虽然他知道他有许许多多的同胞（iRobot的公司数据库显示有上千万呢），但他却并没能和伙伴们一起度过很多时光。昏迷（因为断了电），拆解，改装，重组，试验，然后再从头开始，这种循环往复构成了他的人生（？）主线。  
不要追究利威尔为什么会听懂人的语言，也不要问一个负责扫地的机器人为什么能检索公司的数据库。话说回来，有哪个疯子会在一个扫地机器人里面装人工智能？对，就是那个戴眼镜的疯子。利威尔气鼓鼓地想。往我头上贴标签的也是你吧！？  
利威尔窝着火呢。于是有那么一次，他故意给这眼镜疯子添乱，在试验区里横冲直撞起来，最后还撞破了两块围板，一路冲出门外，跑到楼下去了。最终，他被另一个研发员抱在怀里（他仍在咕噜噜地转着轮子，并为自己悬空的状态表示非常的不开心）带了回来。这个男人灰头土脸的托着他，来不及擦掉嘴唇上的血——他在狂奔着追捕利威尔的时候咬到了舌头——还要听着眼镜疯子发狂般的嚎叫：“你看见他滑下楼梯时是怎么运作的了吗！？世界上第一台会下楼梯的Roomba，酷毙了！！！”  
而这是利威尔的第二次绝望（第一次是因为摘不掉头顶的标签）。他突然领悟到了什么叫“无可救药且无法打败的癫狂”，决定从此对眼镜小姐敬而远之。所以他非常高兴，在经历了数月的试验过后，他被另一个人接回了家（是的就是那个为了追他而咬了舌头的男人，现在这个人是他的主人了，利威尔决定对他好一点），进行实用性的评测。  
利威尔在被从箱子里拆出来的时候见到了家里的女主人。女主人很可爱，因为她给利威尔从头到脚擦了一遍，并帮他将头上那个万恶的贴纸也摘掉了。利威尔的外壳闪闪亮亮清爽无比，他在屋子里欢快地游走着，咕噜噜的声音听起来悦耳无比，作为回报他将这个家仔细地清扫了一遍，开始喜欢上了这个地方。

 

2.

利威尔有点神经质。  
作为一个被困在圆盘形外壳里的人工智能，利威尔并不像人们想像中的那么郁闷。他喜欢打扫，喜欢洁净的地板闪烁出的光泽，他觉得那就像是战士的勋章。利威尔不能容忍一丝灰尘，哪怕是隐藏在阴暗的角落下。为了能够清扫到更多的地方，利威尔比他的同胞都要更小些（在对比试验里他比边上的Roomba 780史密斯整整矮了3cm，非常适合用头顶撞他的下巴），但还是不能保证他可以进入所有的家具缝隙。他曾经因为进不去电视柜的底下而在一旁烦躁地徘徊了一个上午（后来在女主人的催促下研发员先生把电视柜垫高了，那天利威尔有点开心，跟在男主人身后撞了他的脚后跟几下，结果导致研发员先生又咬到了舌头）。  
就在利威尔皱着眉（？）烦躁地绕圈圈时，他听见了“Pika！”的声响。  
哦，是艾伦在叫他了。  
艾伦是利威尔的充电基站。  
如果说利威尔是神经质的话，那么艾伦就仅仅是神经（。）因为他似乎总是精神得过了头，整天PikaPika地发响。充电时要响，不充电时也要响。看见利威尔时要响，看不见时也要响。  
“Pika！利威尔先生（？）早！”  
哟，早啊，你好吵。  
“Pika！利威尔先生该充电了吧！”  
什么？我才刚启动了十分钟你是怎么回事！？  
“Pika！利威尔先生你去哪了！？我看不到你了呜呜呜！”  
我在扫隔壁房间啊！闭嘴啦！  
“Pika！！！利威尔先生你回来啦！！！”  
……是的我需要充电……  
艾伦是和利威尔一起装在盒子里送到家里来的。利威尔在进家门的第一天摘掉了写着自己名字的标签，却又被一个名为“Eren”的无形贴纸黏在了背后。之前在实验室中，他的电池一直因为不停的升级而被拆拆换换，从没被电量不足的问题困扰过，而现在不同了。艾伦就像是场意外事故般闯进了利威尔的生活，从此黏在他屁股后面甩都甩不掉。  
Pika。Pika？Pika！  
利威尔有点累。

 

3.

第一次，在利威尔楼上楼下连续清扫了八个房间之后，他觉得自己的脚步开始拖沓。他有点慌，他从没有过这样的经历，害怕自己这就要坏掉。然而从某个地方发出的红外信号召唤着他，叫着他的名字，让他控制不住地朝着声音的源头跑去。  
然后他看见了艾伦。他的视线已经有点模糊，但是PikaPika的声响告诉他他没有认错。在他头昏脑涨的时候，他感觉自己的后面碰到了艾伦，相互匹配的模块开始自动衔接，紧接着在他还没有反应过来发生了什么时，电流冲了进来。  
这让利威尔同时感受到了快慰与恐惧。太可怕了，利威尔想。他习惯了自由，习惯了按照自己的步调为所欲为，像现在这样被钳制在别人（？）身上无法反抗只能咬着嘴唇承受，让他觉得莫名的害怕。  
更何况他承受的对象是艾伦。有些东西大概并不都按照他的成见行事，他所知道的那个被固定在一个地方动不了只能PikaPika地聒噪着的艾伦，其实并不是全部的艾伦。电流仍旧在源源不断地注入他的体内，在他觉得能量已经恢复了一部分的时候，他开始抵抗，他开始转动自己的轮子，左右摆动着想要挣脱身后的束缚。然而艾伦比他想像的力气更大，他紧紧地钳着利威尔的身体，电力的冲击一波一波地从他们连接的地方传进来，让他的轮子只能在地板上无谓地打转。这个样子的艾伦，也是艾伦。  
“艾伦……你在做什么……快放手……”利威尔终于叫出来，声音里带着哭腔。  
“拜托利威尔先生别再动了……”艾伦听起来也有些喘，“我很难办啊……充电是必须进行的，不然利威尔先生会动不了的……”  
艾伦的声线低哑，利威尔不想承认他在听见艾伦的声音时心里涌上一种羞耻的快感。之后的事情他是在迷蒙中度过的，艾伦后来的冲击越来越强，让他头晕目眩，简直就像之前被一本掉落的厚书砸中脑袋时一样。但是那次他甩甩轮子挥掉眩晕感，现在可不行。他只能任凭电流的能量压过他的感官，艾伦温柔而又有些焦急的安慰声在他的轰鸣的脑内闪闪烁烁，电流终于满溢的时候，利威尔觉得自己的芯片快要爆掉了。  
他不记得最后艾伦是怎么放开他的。他只记得当衔接一断开，他就飞快地躲进了沙发底下的阴影里。艾伦轻轻地PikaPika几下，后来也没了声音。  
利威尔的头脑清醒下来。他在沙发底下有限的空间内转着圈，发现自己的脚步不再拖沓，又能正常地加速旋转了。他头顶的屏幕上显示着满格的电量，身体灵活有力，思维清晰明了，像是重生了一般。他静静地想了想，觉得在刚刚的慌乱中，他大概是对艾伦错怪了什么。  
他试探地探出头去，马上就听见了一声响亮的“Pika！”。紧接着艾伦又噤了声，利威尔感觉从艾伦那里开始传来细微的红外信号，像是在用安抚的声音叫着自己的名字。  
他朝着艾伦慢慢地靠过去。在他们之间只剩下两厘米时，艾伦小声地发出了只能在他们之间听到的一声Pika。  
“利威尔先生没事吧？”艾伦柔声问道。  
利威尔想了想，没说话，用额头顶了顶艾伦。然而仅仅是这样，艾伦就好像自己才是被充了电的一方，又开始PikaPika地闹了起来。  
“利威尔先生我喜欢你呀！”  
艾伦PikaPika地叫着，而利威尔默许了。  
后来又经历了几次之后，利威尔开始觉得第一次充电时惊恐不已的自己就像是个傻瓜一样。他虽然仍旧会在充电的时候忍不住地颤抖，但是他貌似已经习惯了他和艾伦的这种交往模式。更何况，充电之后他可以跑得更快更灵活，扫地时也更精神些，他没什么可抱怨的。

 

4.

有一天，艾伦不见了。  
利威尔在那天早上启动之后就觉得不大对劲，直到看见了充电基座的位置空空如也时，才恍然自己一个上午都没有听到熟悉的Pika声。虽然艾伦整天的“利威尔先生！利威尔先生！”让他觉得有点烦，但房间里一下子寂静下来，让他感觉心里一阵空落落。  
一直到下午，艾伦还没有回来。利威尔开始烦躁起来。他轮子转动时开始咔咔作响，头顶的屏幕灯快速地闪烁着。这小鬼死去哪了？他绕着客厅中央的茶几打转。  
他就像个没头没脑的苍蝇，开始搜寻任何一点细微的红外信号。没有。什么都没有。他开始在整栋房子里寻找艾伦，盼望着能在某个拐弯的墙角处看到那个熟悉的充电基座。还是没有。  
利威尔今天跑的路有点太快太多了，他的屏幕上显示电量只剩下了一格。利威尔想要继续在屋子里寻找艾伦，但是又怕没电后就永远的失去了和艾伦再见的机会。利威尔有点绝望了，这大概是他人生中的第三次绝望。渐渐地，他开始昏昏欲睡，屏幕灯闪得越来越弱。  
Pika！  
电击的声响将他惊醒了一点。他睁开眼，模模糊糊地看见艾伦又回到了原来的位置。红外信号又回来了，他想朝艾伦跑过去狠狠地撞这小混蛋一下，问他到底跑哪去了，但是他好像动不了了。半梦半醒间，他感觉有人将他轻轻地托了起来，放到了艾伦身边。  
之后他经历了至今为止最激烈的一次充电。艾伦的声音似乎比往常更有穿透力，让他两腿打颤，恨不得瘫软在地板上。也许是他的错觉，但是电流量似乎比以往更大，过强的冲击让他想要快点结束，却又一句话也说不来。  
是被拿去升级了吗这小子……利威尔扒着地板有点愤恨地想。  
结束之后利威尔在原地趴了好久才缓过劲儿来。艾伦在他边上叽里呱啦地说着话，让利威尔终于明白了是什么让自己之前像个莽撞的笨蛋一样把这栋房子转了三遍。  
研发员先生一直看艾伦总是Pika作响，以为是设计失误产生了漏电，终于在今天早上把他带去了实验室，想要把艾伦修修好。结果没想到一接上实验室的电源，艾伦发现自己来到了一个陌生的（关键是没有利威尔先生的）地方，PikaPika地闹得更厉害了，最后还冒了火花。眼镜小姐见过后也无计可施，最后只好顺手给艾伦升了个级（“妈的还真的升了级啊！”利威尔插嘴道。）又送了回来。  
利威尔看着兴奋地絮絮叨叨的艾伦（不知道是因为升了级还是因为充了电还是因为又见到了利威尔还是三者都有），用新充满电的电池蓄足了力，“梆！”地朝着艾伦头顶撞了过去。

 

5.

除了艾伦因为头晕安静了一个晚上之后，生活又照旧继续。艾伦仍旧不厌其烦地PikaPika地吵闹着（除了声音更大了），利威尔也仍旧在兢兢业业地打扫着房间时无视着艾伦的叫声（除了对艾伦的撞击次数变多了）。  
有时在利威尔不忙的时候，他会跑到艾伦身边待一会儿，听艾伦在一边神经兮兮地讲着奇怪的见闻（作为一个固定不动的充电基座，艾伦的见闻有点莫名其妙的多），期间偶尔夹杂着小声的“喜欢你”，利威尔就会轻轻地用头顶顶艾伦作为回应。还有的时候，在解决了很困难的扫除问题后（比如研发员先生不小心碰倒在地的面粉袋），利威尔的心情会格外好，这时他可能会在电量还有不少的时候就满足艾伦“要充电吗来充电吧”的请求。虽然他会在事情结束后因为艾伦更加聒噪而后悔，但下一次仍旧还是这样。  
如果这是一篇童话，那么接下来只要说“从此他们两人幸福地生活在了一起”就可以大功告成。但是在经历了这么多奇奇怪怪的事情之后，利威尔绝不相信他今后的生活会一帆风顺。不过只要还能看见艾伦，他就不会掉电，事情就还有救。  
会没问题的，利威尔靠在艾伦身边静静地想。


End file.
